This section is intended to provide information relevant to understanding various technologies described herein. As the section's title implies, this is a description of related art that should in no way imply that it is prior art. Generally, related art may or may not be considered prior art. It should therefore be understood that any statement in this section should be read in this light, and not as any admission of prior art.
Integrated circuits include memory circuits to store and access data. During read/write operations, address decoding may typically involve pre-decode activities and post-decode activities. Typical/conventional handling of these decoding operations may adversely impact component and wiring area topologies of memory devices.